


Мизантроп ищет друзей, или Зачем инженеру дробовик

by Anonymous



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, gamedev!au, torchlight references, yowapeda references
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной маленькой, но очень храброй инди-компании кто-то ищет партнера в кооп, кто-то смотрит порно по вечерам, кто-то вымогает игрушки из хэппи-мила, и никто, кажется, не собирается прилагать усилия к дебютной игре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мизантроп ищет друзей, или Зачем инженеру дробовик

**Author's Note:**

> Геймдев-ау, джен на грани слэша, шутки за десятку. ООС в глазах читающего, но вы были предупреждены.
> 
> Также, автор мешает Хэпберна с Поливановым, действительно матерится, ничего не знает о геймдеве, но очень любит второй Торчлайт, кооп которого и взят за основу. А еще легкий канон дивергенс в сторону второго брата Хьюги, ибо автор слишком плотно сидит на Yowamushi Pedal, чтобы взять и не вставить днищеватую песенку про принцессу. Послушать ее, если что, можно тут:  
> http://pleer.com/tracks/11839472N613

Утро начиналось не с кофе. Складывалось ощущение, что утро вообще не начинается, что нет разницы между офисом и домом – и там, и там приходилось до красных глаз пялиться в экран, чтобы понять, что за хрень происходит на этот раз.

– Утро доброе, – Имаёши улыбался и выглядел крайне довольным жизнью.

– Гори в аду, – промямлил Ханамия, просматривая отчет по ошибкам. Наверное, не стоило позавчера так толсто троллить тестировщика: парень не выдержал и сбежал, наплевав на отработку аванса. Зато стол напротив теперь снова был свободен, и Ханамия, ничтоже сумняшеся, с грохотом кинул на него все распечатки, закрыл отладчик и открыл страницу форума.

– Макотушка, – улыбка Имаёши резала по глазам не хуже энергосберегающих ламп, – не рановато ты решил отдохнуть?

– Работать с ошибками – не моя задача, – Ханамия старался улыбаться так же мерзко, краем глаза просматривая ответы в треде.

– Зато работать в команде приходится всем, – Имаёши аккуратно сложил отчет в стопку и шлепнул ей по столу. Где-то в своем боксе Сакурай испуганно чихнул, и карандаш из его рук прицельно угодил в ухо Кагами, который проснулся с оглушительным ревом, явно не понимая, где он находится. Мидорима заорал на него в ответ и начал кидаться бумажными стаканчиками, которые Куроко старательно отбивал во все стороны, из-за чего Идзуки набрал какую-то неверную комбинацию клавиш и, судя по его лицу, снес половину готового сценария.

Улыбка Имаёши не дрогнула. Ханамия, бормоча все доступные ему проклятия, придвинул к себе отчеты. Утро начиналось.

*

К облегчению всей команды – и к вящему недовольству – Имаёши никогда не задерживался в офисе надолго. Поэтому стоило ему испортить всем настроение, разнести в пух и прах все наработки и скрыться на встречу с очередным наивным кандидатом на вакансию, Ханамия спихнул тестирование на Кагами и вернулся к форумам. Кагами в этом плане был очень удобен: включи ему новый рэп-альбом каких-нибудь черных ребят в трениках, пообещай хэппи-мил в обед и все, работа делается сама. Хэппи-мил же приходилось обещать только ради Куроко: если не задобрить эту бомбу с потерянным детонатором игрушкой из набора, приходилось озираться по сторонам каждые пять минут, чтоб не заработать лишнюю раннюю седину. Ему еще хватало совести не подкрадываться в рабочие моменты, но это пока он не собрал полную коллекцию Мстителей.

На форуме, собственно, Ханамия был даже не за тем, чтоб издеваться над людьми (этим он занимался до предыдущих выходных, но времена меняются). Просто повторное прохождение в режиме «новая игра +» заставило его испытать некоторые трудности, которые если поначалу решались респауном и пятиминутным вдалбливанием каждой рабочей клавиши, то теперь в одного вывозить уже не получалось.

Проще говоря – хотя и очень стыдно – Ханамию Макото угандошивали чуть ли не на каждом шагу, и он, после долгих раздумий и торгов с собственной гордостью, решил найти себе партнера в кооп, затем и создал вчера на форуме тему и теперь с тоской просматривал ответы в ветке. Почему люди не могут промолчать, если им нечего сказать? И так уж ли много он просил от будущего напарника – слушаться тактики, не устраивать Лероя Дженкинса, не играть за идентичный класс и попросту не быть безмозглым придурком? Злопамятные же задроты с форума флудили в теме, пытались неудачно шутить и ехидничать; так и хотелось лениво написать каждому, что айпи вычисляется очень просто, его локация – еще проще, а для Ханамии, с его отношением к бренному миру, было естественным и логичным однажды в школе научиться бить не только по мячу, но и по лицам.

– Даже в интернетах с тобой никто не хочет дружить? – сочувствующе спросил Куроко, и только потрясающая выдержка не позволила Ханамии пнуть блок питания по кнопке перезагрузки.

– Мы договаривались, что ты не подкрадываешься ко мне, как крыса, – проговорил он сквозь зубы. Куроко пожал плечами и, вращаясь, откатился на стуле в сторону что-то бормочущего Кагами.

– Договаривались, но что-то я не вижу тут Черной Вдовы и молочного коктейля.

– Кто сказал «молочный коктейль»? – встрепенулся Такао.

– Кто сказал «Черная Вдова»? – Идзуки высунулся из-за монитора.

– Кто сказал, что есть время на всякую хрень?! – крикнул Мидорима, воздевая руки к небу, и прицельно швырнул свою шестискоростную мышь в голову Кагами. – И выключи уже свое дерьмо!

– Да, блядь, надень свои наушники и залепи дуло! – Кагами вскочил с места, вооружившись степлером. Мидорима, как бессердечное бревно, вооружился Такао, притянув его за ухо. Куроко, вращаясь, прокатился в бокс Сакурая, стратегически спрятавшегося за графическим планшетом, и Ханамия уже хотел вспомнить капитанские годы и перемыть всем присутствующим кости и мозги, как открытая вкладка форума тренькнула личным сообщением.

Судя по тому, как синхронно посмотрела команда в его сторону, гнусная крысоневидимка Куроко всем успел раззвонить, что Макото Ханамия ищет себе друзей, потому что в одиночку его имеют, как слоники мартышек. И личное сообщение могло говорить только о том, что какой-то самоубийца не испугался списка требований и решил положить себя на алтарь достижения сотого уровня.

В следующие несколько секунд у его стола сгрудились все, даже Сакурай. Такао уже было потянулся к мышке, но взгляд Ханамии напомнил ему, что рука ему еще пригодится. На большее рассчитывать не приходилось, и Макото открыл входящие, мысленно обещая себе в ближайшие дни случайно уронить сервера (возможно, буквально) и случайно развоплотить все бэкапы проекта. Даже свои.

От вторжения в личное пространство его, как ни странно, спас вернувшийся Имаёши, вкрадчиво поинтересовавшийся, что же там такого интересного в ошибках кода, если решать приходится всей командой, и заодно представивший нового тестировщика. Какой-то крашеный в блондина парень с серьгой в ухе радостно огласил, что зовут его Кисэ Рёта, прямым курсом проложил себе дорогу к столу напротив Ханамии и уселся, лучезарно улыбаясь. Куроко притащил ему отчеты, Кагами вернулся к заброшенным наушникам, Кадзунари и Идзуки о чем-то начали расспрашивать новенького, а Мидорима с ябедническим лицом подкатился к Имаёши, так что у Ханамии появилась пара почти безопасных минут.

«Играю за инженера, – говорилось в сообщении. – Много шмота и оружия на твой класс, например, вчера выпал легендарный дробовик. Нахрена инженеру дробовик – не знаю, сменю на соответствующее уровню редкое копье. В сети бываю почти всегда, но сначала лучше уточнять в скайпе. Ничего не имею против тактик, если они будут разумными. Могу вообще молчать, будет удобнее. Но если хоть раз сделаешь из меня жертвенного агнца – засуну этот легендарный дробовик твоему пету в глаз».

Ханамия хмыкнул и запустил скайп. Новоявленный напарник оказался в онлайне, сразу же одобрил заявку и не задавал глупых вопросов. Через десять минут немного односложной, но продуктивной переписки, состоявшей из того, что Ханамия выдвигал требования, а собеседник практически со всем соглашался, иногда внося уточнения, пришло немного саркастичное: «Смотрю, ты умеешь располагать к себе людей».

Ханамии пришлось прикрыть рот рукой, пока никто не заметил, что он улыбается. Кисэ, правда, с любопытством выглянул из-за монитора, но Ханамия быстро справился со своим лицом. Благо, мимика у него всегда была богатая: Кисэ нырнул обратно, почувствовав смутную угрозу, стремившуюся перерасти в реальную. Ханамия оглядел офис, замечая, что Имаёши снова куда-то исчез и все снова начали заниматься чем угодно, кроме работы – даже Мидорима покрыл хуями все восемь миллионов богов и играл в дженгу с Идзуки и Такао - и быстро написал:

«Сейчас время есть?»

Собеседник ограничился коротким «да». Ханамия едва удержался от того, чтобы снова не улыбнуться. Времени как раз должно было хватить, чтоб разобраться с перипетиями калечной системы совместного прохождения и пробной вылазки. А потом надо было успеть до обеденного перерыва раздобыть Черную Вдову, ибо те, кто думал, что Куроко милый и добрый юноша, ошибались так же, как те, кто считал Имаёши достойной кандидатурой для работодателя.

*

– Ну, ребята, – со всей силой отцовской любви спросил Имаёши, – как продвигаются дела? Идзуки, Кадзунари? Что у нас со сценарием?

– Ну... – Идзуки смотрел на Такао, Такао смотрел на Идзуки, оба смотрели на Имаёши, как дети, разбившие любимую мамочкину вазу, – ну...

– Ясно, – уровень родительской скорби в голосе Имаёши грозил прорвать все плотины и заставить плакать даже Мидориму. – Куроко, Сакурай?

– Концепты у нас давно проработаны... – робко начал Сакурай.

– И на первую главу они готовы. Но без окончательного сценария мы ничего больше сделать не можем, – добавил Куроко.

– Чего уж говорить о дизайне последующих глав, – закончил Мидорима. Имаёши перевел взгляд на Кагами и Ханамию.

– У вас, я так понимаю, можно и не спрашивать?

– Чего же не спрашивать, – Ханамия зевнул. – Твой крашеный мальчик сбежал, оставив нам больше костылей и багов, чем было до него...

– Чему ты и поспособствовал, – вставил Кагами.

– Так что хочешь не хочешь пришлось опять тащить на своем горбу твою шарашкину контору, – договорил Ханамия, не обратив никакого внимания на выпад. Ну да, Кагами был прав: Кисэ сам по себе не ушел, но вреда и раздражения от него было больше, чем пользы. Так что Ханамия уделил беседе с ним минут пятнадцать, пару секунд побился головой об стол, увидев отчет, написал Джунпею, что сегодня игра не состоится, и несколько часов убил на исправление кода. Он, честно сказать, лучше бы провел это время в игре: его напарник добросовестно следовал тактикам, не забивал эфир пустым трепом, только порой кричал что-то мимо микрофона домашним – кажется, младшим братьям – или коротко и ёбко ругался. На сообщение о внезапно свалившейся работе он ответил так же немногословно, как и всегда, упомянув, что ему самому нужно заняться заказами.

Ханамия с приятной тоской подумал о легендарном дробовике, выменянном на случайно найденное легендарное копье, – отдельную любовь этот дробовик заслужил за свое название, «Умереть со смеху», и за приписанный урон ядом, хотя украшения из черепов казались Ханамии немного излишними; о том, что Джунпею все время выпадал ненужный шмот, который он уже безвозмездно сплавлял Макото. Ханамия даже начал прикидывать, можно ли будет наконец-то затащить ту долбаную локацию с десятью волнами мобов, если закупиться тройной порцией хэппи-мила и спихнуть остаток работы на Кагами. 

В общем, Ханамия слишком увлекся приятными мыслями и вернулся в царство Лимба, прикрывающегося компанией независимых разработчиков, только когда Имаёши громко прокашлялся.

– Макото, – с некоторой тревогой спросил он, – ты меня слышал? Я спросил, ты что, добровольно выправил весь код?

Ханамия моргнул и кивнул. У Мидоримы из рук выпал бумажный стаканчик, разливая остатки воды на пол. Кадзунари что-то яростно зашептал на ухо Идзуки, Куроко недоверчиво переглянулся с Сакураем. Только Кагами было плевать на то, что Ханамия взялся за ум. В конце концов, это значило, что на него не повесят лишнюю работу.

– Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? – уточнил Имаёши, постукивая пальцами по колену. Ханамия осклабился.

– Переживу тебя и все твои авторские права, – огрызнулся он. Имаёши с улыбкой откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Приятно видеть, что социализация идет тебе на пользу, Макото, – едва ли не промурлыкал он.

– Гори в аду, – ответил Ханамия и с перекошенным лицом скрылся в своем боксе, наплевав на то, что утренний брифинг еще не закончился. Ему срочно надо было что-нибудь сломать. Или кого-нибудь. Зря он выправил код: можно было дождаться нового тестировщика и вволю на нем отыграться. Решение проблемы внезапно нашлось в ее же корне – скайп радостно вывалил оповещение о том, что Джунпей появился в сети, и Ханамия яростно оттарабанил требование выйти в игру.

«Много работы или никакой работы?» – риторически поинтересовался Джунпей.

«Много долбоебов, мало живых нервных клеток, будешь умничать или играть?»

«Уже запустил. С наушниками или молча и гневно?»

Ханамия подумал об отрывистых и рычащих трехэтажных конструкциях, выдаваемых напарником в напряженные минуты, представил, сколько он может их услышать в той самой локации, и мысль оказалась странно успокаивающей, так что он впервые за неделю сам нажал кнопку вызова. Предварительно, конечно, проверив, крепко ли сидит в гнезде штекер наушников.

*

– Ёбаные глаза, – выдохнул голос в наушниках. – И сколько еще это будет продолжаться?

– Только третья волна прошла.

– Да ну нахер, – веско сказал Джунпей. – Я потом посреди кода напишу скрипт на случайное сообщение, вываливающееся при наведении на шапку сайта. Очень плохое сообщение для сайта детских товаров.

– Я бы посмотрел, – хмыкнул Ханамия.

– В тебе я не сомневаюсь, как и в возможном судебном иске.

– Собираешься, значит, бросить меня здесь?

– Нет, ну, знаешь, – Джунпей отпустил короткий смешок, – я мог бы предложить тебе пройти остаток волн с моими братьями, но ты бросишь их сам.

– Потому что я не играю с нубами.

– Нет, не поэтому. Они оба адекватные, но самый младший иногда впадает в панику и начинает петь богомерзкую песню из опенинга какого-то аниме. А второй начинает ему подпевать, потому что этот опенинг исполнила его любимая певица. И ты не успеваешь заметить, как сам ее с ними поешь.

– Звучит омерзительно, – заявил Ханамия.

– Именно, – подтвердил Джунпей. – Поэтому оставим эту локацию до лучших времен. Хотя бы пока я не сдам заказ.

– Сам тогда пиши в следующий раз.

– Как скажешь. Хорошего дня, – сказал Джунпей и отключился.

Хорошо, что отключился. Не успел услышать, как Ханамия, на неожиданном для самого себя автомате, ответил: «И тебе». Офисные часы кое-как перевалили к полудню, и, несмотря на привычное отсутствие Имаёши, команда была занята. Видимо, пока Ханамия отсутствовал, огрести успели все, особенно Идзуки с Кадзунари, потому и сидели сейчас, взъерошенные и с выпученными глазами, перед пустой страницей Ворда. Мидорима поглядывал на них почти с жалостью, но гороскоп еще с утра строго наказал ему сосредоточиться на своих проблемах, а палитра пантона не могла сама сделать выбор между розовым и лиловатым. Ханамия перевел взгляд на белую магнитную доску с сиротливой схемой первой главы игры, склонил голову набок, крутанулся на стуле и спросил всю ноосферу целиком:

– Время для мозгового штурма?

Никто не любил мозговые штурмы. Ханамия их особенно не любил, потому что у большинства тех, с кем ему приходилось работать раньше и сейчас, мозгов катастрофически не наблюдалось. Но выбирать не приходилось, так что Ханамия встал и засунул свернутую купюру в ухо придремавшему за столом Кагами.

– Ты освобождаешься от обязательного участия, – сообщил он. – Бегать курьером у тебя получается лучше.

– Попрошу, чтоб тебе в кофе крысиного яду насыпали, – беззлобно отозвался Кагами.

*

Джунпей действительно написал сам, полторы недели спустя. За это время Ханамия успел созвать три мозговых штурма, испортить жизнь четверым тестировщикам и всей команде, довести какую-то девушку-баристу до нервного срыва, когда она неправильно написала его имя, и наорать на соседскую собаку, лаявшую под окном в пятом часу утра. Ему сильно хотелось испортить жизнь и Джунпею, но вслед за кратким вопросом, не занят ли Ханамия, последовал видеозвонок.

Ханамия ответил раньше, чем успел оглядеть офис. Человек перед камерой с секунду таращился в экран, а потом устало потер веки, едва приподняв очки.

– Извини, сейчас выключу, – сказал он. Ханамия скосил взгляд на собственное бледное лицо и махнул рукой.

– Да не проблема, никого нет.

– Да? – Джунпей оперся подбородком о ладонь, потирая длинными пальцами висок. – Ну ладно. А у тебя неделька выдалась не лучше моей.

– Дай угадаю, девушки у тебя нет, с таким-то мастерством отвешивать комплименты, – ехидно заметил Ханамия. Джунпей только скорчил рожу. Монитор отбрасывал белесые блики на стекла очков, не давая нормально рассмотреть лицо. Ханамия еще раз взглянул на свое изображение, скривил брови и сдался.

– Печальная выходит вечеринка, – согласился он. – Проект-то сдал?

– По мне не видно? – спросил Джунпей, снимая очки. Ханамия немного завис на резкой линии верхнего века, потом усмехнулся и пожал плечами. – Сдал его, и еще пару заказов. Что у тебя с игрой?

– А по мне не видно? – парировал Ханамия. – Сидел бы я в офисе вечером в пятницу, если бы хоть у одного из тестировщиков руки росли из правильного места.

Джунпей кивнул, потирая шею. Ханамии могло показаться, что он слышит, как хрустят позвонки. Интересно, для этого нужно было прикладывать большое давление? Или может это просто от недосыпания и однообразной работы? Застой в мыщцах, лопающиеся пузырьки синовальной жидкости - все прелести их профессии и хобби. Ханамии отчетливо захотелось вытянуться во весь рост, чтобы как-то расслабить спину.

– Ну так, – спросил он вместо этого, – вернемся в игру? Или ты просто хотел уведомить, что больше детскому сайту ничто не угрожает?

– Насчет игры. Помнишь, как нас чудом только не вынесло еще на второй волне?

– Конечно, помню. Те витиеватые эпитеты, которыми ты награждал боссов, не стоит слышать посетителям сделанного тобой сайта.

– В общем, я уверен, что на четвертой или пятой волне мы сами не выдержим, – Джунпей, насколько позволяла камера, выглядел немного смущенно. – Так что, может нам воспользоваться помощью?

Ханамия скептически приподнял бровь. Джунпей несколько раз моргнул.

– Ты клонишь к своим юным братьям-задротам, – озвучил Ханамия. Джунпей смешно нахмурился. – А что насчет омерзительных песен?

– Они могут играть без микрофона. Я буду им говорить, что делать.

– Да что ты, – Ханамия все-таки потянулся в кресле, и Джунпей снова странно залип. Ханамия выдохнул и неопределенно повел рукой. – Можем попробовать. Но им я не обещал не превращать их в жертвенных агнцев, так что за сохранность не отвечаю.

– Я и не надеялся, – Джунпей, кажется, закатил глаза. – Когда будешь свободен?

– А почему не сейчас?

– Ну, ты же...

– Я видеть эту срань больше не могу. И будет лучше, если только ты будешь слышать меня. Я намерен побить твои рекорды по сквернословию.

– Было бы чем гордиться, – Джунпей фыркнул. – Пойду скажу им, чтоб притащили ноутбуки.

Звонок закончился, и камера отключилась. Ханамия сдернул наушники и невидяще смотрел в окно скайпа. Что-то было не то и не так, только никак не становилось понятно, что. Может то, что он только что согласился устроить какой-то семейный рейд. Может то, что вообще должен был как следует потрепать собеседнику нервы, а сам только и делал, что пялился на руки и думал лучших точках давления на затекшие мышцы. Не того давления, что делает хуже, что самое странное.

Ханамия резко оттолкнулся от стола и выкатился к кофеварке. Кагами приподнял наушники, видимо, среагировало боковое зрение.

– Последняя пачка, – зевая, сказал он. На экране у него соседствовали окна с каким-то тоскливым порно и чересчур длинным кодом. Наверняка еще где-то открыта сводка спортивных новостей. Это же Кагами, неизвестно на что из этого он дрочит. Ханамия стукнул кофеварку по крышке и подкатился ближе.

\- Нам пиздец, - философски продолжил Кагами. Ханамия посмотрел в код, на порно, на соседнюю вкладку баскетбольного чемпионата и кивнул. За полторы недели Идзуки и Кадзунари все-таки смогли вывезти такой вариант сценария, который Имаёши со вздохом, но все же принял, Куроко начал объяснять Сакураю основы моделирования, чтобы как-то успеть закрыть все бреши в полусырых локациях, а Мидорима порой засыпал у кулера, бормоча всю палитру оттенков зеленого. Так что если Кагами хочет в одиннадцатом часу вечера пятницы в офисе смотреть порно, черт с ним. Ханамия хотел только как следует раздать люлей паре волн мобов и уйти спать хоть с каким-то облегчением.

Кофеварка прожужжала и просвистела последними струями пара. В брошенных на столе наушниках требовательно звучал звонок скайпа, и в том, что Ханамия почти сочувствующе похлопал Кагами по плечу, можно было винить только усталость и никак не слегка приподнявшееся настроение.

*

Честно, Ханамия ожидал, что все будет гораздо хуже. Но вчетвером они сумели пройти до восьмой волны, и только в ее середине эмберлинг самого младшего брата вдруг начал выделывать кульбиты и чуть не уложил всю команду. Ханамия многозначительно хмыкнул в микрофон, Джунпей только вздохнул и оповестил, что отойдет на пару минут. Ханамия успел откатиться к кофеварке и обратно, по пути вбив в поисковик уснувшего Кагами «порно с баскетболистами» и открыв самые хреново сделанные на вид. Особого вреда это никому не принесет, конечно, но Ханамия не мог просто так пройти мимо.

Когда он снова надел наушники, то понял, что микрофон у Джунпея на самом деле довольно хороший. Он не мог точно расслышать всего, что тот говорил, но спокойный тон голоса и какие-то уверенные, поддерживающие интонации передавались прекрасно. Глупо, наверное, было растрачивать силы на какой-то недорейд. Ханамия бы точно не стал. С другой стороны, братьев и сестер у него не было – по крайней мере, со стороны матушки, про отца он сказать бы не мог, даже если бы захотел знать – а во времена баскетбола Ханамия никогда не занимался увещеванием и успокаиванием.

Джунпей прервал его размышления, сказав, что надо уже, бл... блин, закончить, эмберлинг на экране засиял рождественской елью, берсерк что-то проревел. Ханамия активировал новую волну, и там уже стало не до подслушиваний. Джунпей передавал смену тактики быстро и коротко и, когда эмберлинг на последней волне снова чуть не заколбасился волчком, рявкнул в микрофон короткое и неразборчивое ругательство и начал напевать.

Ханамия чуть не помер на месте во всех смыслах, усилием заставив себя сосредоточиться на игре, а не на том, как в наушниках три голоса исполняют песню о принцессе. Когда все закончилось, он не смог даже пройти к порталу с локации, а только уронил голову на руки, захлебываясь смехом.

– Я вас всех ненавижу, идиоты, – отчеканил Джунпей. – Если бы не собеседование на следующей неделе в Акихабаре, хрена с два я бы вас туда повез.

– И кто же, – все еще смеясь, выдавил из себя Ханамия, – кто тебя будет в Акибе собеседовать? Дворецкий из мэйд-кафе? Слышал, мэганэкко всегда в тренде.

– Ты сейчас пытался пошутить про очкариков? – очень недобрым голосом уточнил Джунпей. Ханамия приложил все силы, чтобы остановить уставший и работающий на неведомых ресурсах мозг от представления напарника в костюме горничной. Вышло хреново, не образ, конечно, а попытка его не составлять, и стало еще веселее. Джунпей молчал, прислушиваясь к неровному смеху.

– Ты давно спал? – спросил он. Ханамия потер ребром ладони глаза.

– Не помню, – честно сказал он. – Не было времени заметить.

– Значит, давно.

– Прогоняешь меня в кроватку, нии-чан?

– Я тебе уже говорил, что ты ох... очень здорово располагаешь к себе людей? – Джунпей даже не пытался изобразить раздражение. Звучало, скорее, словно он смирился с каким-то неизбежным злом в жизни. Как с поездками в Акибу или песнями из аниме. – Езжай домой, Макото. Доброй ночи. Напишешь, как отдохнешь хоть немного.

Ханамия услышал булькание скайпа и поднял голову, чтобы увидеть, что остался в локации один. Он выдохнул последний смех, и усталость сразу вернулась сполна. Старший братец с его пассивно-агрессивной заботой, как ни прискорбно, был прав. Ханамия швырнул в Кагами зажимом для бумаг, ибо его человеколюбие имело определенные и очень узкие границы.

– Расходимся, Тайга, – он зевнул и ухмыльнулся, глядя на дезориентированное лицо Кагами, – пока мне не пришлось исправлять еще и твои косяки.

Кагами кивнул, перевел взгляд на экран, а потом обратно на Ханамию. Тот только пожал плечами.

*

Имаёши начал новую рабочую неделю с того, что объявил дедлайн, и Ханамия бы написал Джунпею ироничную благодарность за то, что тот своей волшебной песней выжал из него последние силы и отправил отдыхать, но у него не было времени. Вся команда вдруг сполна ощутила, что такое по-настоящему горящие сроки (Идзуки было запрещено шутить про «горящие сраки», потому что это совсем плохо, из рук вон плохо, как и весь этот проект). Имаёши часами висел на звонках и в переписках, не растрачивая лишний раз силы на то, чтобы испортить рабочий процесс очередным замечанием, что все, что они сделали, – бездарное говнище. Сакурай, Куроко и Мидорима лепили уровни и рендерили в шесть рук сразу, Кадзунари перестал изображать из себя долбоклюя и вместе с Идзуки пытался выдавать уже обработанный текст, чтобы облегчить задачу Кагами и Ханамии. Кагами от нервного напряжения начинал разговаривать на английском. Ханамия мог бы отпустить тысячу и одну колкость в адрес английского Кагами, но у него не было времени, потому что приходилось тестировать и сам геймплей, а обо всех багах сообщать коротко и понятно, чтобы сэкономить время - которого, опять же, и так не было. Ханамия мог только сказать спасибо восьми миллионам богов за то, что на втором мозговом штурме в те полторы недели, что Джунпей сдавал свои проекты, было решено упростить геймплей до уровня интерактивного кино с элементами пойнт-энд-клик квеста. Или наоборот. Ханамия не мог найти свободной минуты, чтобы вспомнить, что за злоебучий жанр они делают.

В середине второй недели Имаёши пришел в офис с целой тележкой еды и кофе на заказ, объявив альфа-тестирование. Сакурай от волнения сломал три пера для планшета, Куроко начал огрызаться на Кагами, Кагами перестал понимать, какого хрена он забыл в этой сраной инди-компании. Мидорима обнаружился прячущимся под столом Идзуки, когда тот тоже пытался там спрятаться от слетающего с катушек Кадзунари. Ханамия даже немного пожалел, что не обладает навыками старшего брата, но не мог уделить этой рефлексии времени. Помогло, как ни странно, кое-что связанное: когда Имаёши умолк, чтобы перевести дух посреди тирады о том, что сейчас, блядь, совсем не то время, чтоб прятаться в песок, в панцирь или, как в вашем чертовом случае, под стол, притихшая команда услышала, как Ханамия бездумно напевает песню о принцессе.

Может быть, в этот момент Имаёши сдался и пригласил Акаши Сейджуро помочь с завершением проекта. Тот, конечно, выразил бурю эмоций по этому поводу, примерно такую же, какую Куроко выражал в обычные дни, но проект оценил готовым, лишь подогнав последние детали, которые долбившаяся в глаза от усталости команда могла пропустить. И когда к концу второй рабочей недели первая многострадальная глава была сделана, вместо общепринятых чрезмерных возлияний и всяческих низкоморальных кутежей, всем офисом было единодушно и без обсуждений решено вымереть на выходные.

Но Ханамия, конечно, как последний контролфрик, не смог просто так взять и уйти отдыхать. Поэтому он и оказался в субботу вечером в офисе, раз за разом прогоняя главу на всех мыслимых условиях, пока в какой-то момент в голове наконец-то не щелкнуло и не пришло осознание, что пора бы и остановиться. Ханамия резко свернул игру, открыл скайп и набрал первое сообщение, которое пришло в голову.

Когда Джунпей прислал набор цифр, Ханамия перечитал отправленное и понял, что только что попросил номер телефона.

– Ты даже не спросил, зачем мне твой номер, – сказал он, как только Джунпей снял трубку.

– Не думаю, что такая душа компании, как ты, попросил бы его просто так, – последовал резонный ответ. Ханамия откинулся в кресле, закрыв глаза.

– Я провел двадцать семь окончательных тестов, – сообщил он. – И подумал, что свихнусь, если не поговорю с... с кем-то за пределами этого скорбного ада.

– Здравая мысль. Но лучше бы ты просто провел время за пределами двадати семи тестов и скорбного ада.

– Как-то поздновато ты со своими охуенными советами, нии-чан.

– Никогда так меня не называй больше, идиот, – Джунпей тяжело вздохнул. – Думаешь, мне этого в обычной жизни не хватает? Я обязательно провожу хотя бы один выходной в месяц в Акихабаре со школьником-отаку и студентом-фанатом.

– А сам ты кто тогда, задрот-взрослый? – спросил Ханамия. Джупней промолчал. – Не хочешь сыграть пять минут?

– Тебя от игр еще не тошнит?

Ты и не представляешь, подумал Ханамия, сколько слоев в твоем вопросе. Слоеный, как пирог. Интересно, Фурухаси все еще держит на плаву свою пекарню? Надо будет к нему зайти, собраться старым составом, хотя бы на каком-нибудь выступлении Хары, споить Сэто до того состояния, в котором он начинает тосковать по игре на укулеле. Однажды, где-то курсе на втором, Ямадзаки притащил ему гавайскую юбку. Это был самый странный и самый пьяный – и вообще единственный – танец, который Сэто на его памяти исполнял.

– Эй, Макото, – сказал Джунпей чуть громче, чем надо, стирая образ Сэто в ожерелье из цветов, – ты там живой? Тебя домой отвезти?

– Ты не знаешь, где я работаю.

– Ну так ты мне скажи.

Ханамия отвел телефон от уха и хмуро посмотрел на экран. У собеседника явно наблюдались какие-то проблемы с восприятием действительности. Впрочем, не Ханамии и его двадцати семи тестам (или их было, все-таки, больше?) говорить.

– Кто кого сталкерит? – невпопад спросил он. Джунпей издал звук, словно чем-то поперхнулся. – Хотя сталкер из тебя довольно неважный. С таким честным лицом не выйдет кого-то преследовать.

– Ну да, тот, кто сидит сычом на работе, требуя от малознакомого человека номер телефона, всяко справился лучше.

– У тебя хуёво получается сарказм.

– А ты хуёво располагаешь к себе людей.

Ханамия устало рассмеялся коротким, нервным смехом и продиктовал адрес. Джунпей взял с него обещание ждать снаружи и не заснуть где-нибудь на пожарной лестнице, так что Ханамия в кои-то веки сделал то, что ему было сказано: смирно сидел на скамейке у офисного здания, развлекаясь тем, что пытался угадать, сколько мотыльков окажется тупыми, а сколько – сильными, чтобы сгореть на лампе фонаря. Для его достаточно гениального, но все-таки перенапрягшегося ума, эта нехитрая и странная затея оказалась настолько интересной, что подошедшего человека он заметил, только когда тот сел рядом и почти силком впихнул ему в руки стакан с чем-то горячим.

– Больше кофе? – спросил Ханамия, глумливо и укоризненно глядя на Джунпея.

– Ромашковый чай, – ответил тот, всматриваясь в его лицо. – Сколько ты опять проработал?

– Сложно сказать, – промямлил Макото, пожевывая соломинку. – И если не хочешь, чтоб я называл тебя старшим братцем, не веди себя, как он.

– Тебе что, пять лет? – Джунпей нахмурился. Или не нахмурился. Нет, это просто складка между бровей, вертикальная мимическая морщина, результат многократных повторений мышцами этого положения. Как хруст в шее – результат застоявшегося газа. – Что, у меня что-то на лице?

– Ага, – кивнул Макото, втягивая мерзостный травяной чай. – Твои братья тоже очкарики?

Джунпей пошевелил губами, словно призывал на уставшую голову Макото хоть какую-то каплю здравого смысла, потом достал телефон и показал заставку. Три очкарика в Акихабаре, ничего охуительно смешнее Ханамия не видел со времен рисунков Имаёши. Правда, сосредоточиться на шутке мешала рука, державшая телефон. Ханамия был бы не против подарить такие запястья какому-нибудь персонажу игры, если бы мог моделировать людей. А моделировать бэкграунд, основываясь на запястьях, было криповато даже для него.

– Ну что, куда тебя везти?

Простой и ожидаемый вопрос вдруг вверг Ханамию в ступор. Что, вот это все? Только мистер ёбаные-глаза-нахуя-инженеру-дробовик сам приплыл в руки вместе с полным комплектом невообразимых пальцев-ладоней-запястий и печатью вечного недовольства-беспокойства на лице, как уже хочет сбежать? Ханамия вытянул остаток чая одним глотком и решительно заявил:

– Домой мне нельзя.

Джунпей, кажется, немного подзавис.

– У меня там лежит полная копия проекта, – объяснил Макото. – Если я останусь с ним наедине, я не успокоюсь.

Все восемь миллионов богов кричали Ханамии, что он жутко палится. Приподнятые в немом удивлении брови Джунпея кричали ему, что он палится. Да что там, сам Ханамия был готов вскочить со скамейки и заорать, что он палится, так что он выбросил стаканчик и поднял вверх раскрытые ладони.

– Шучу. Домой меня вези. Нет у меня никаких копий. А твою рожу надо было сфотографировать.

Теперь лицо Джунпея выражало простую и очевидную мысль: «Ну ты и мудак», – которую он не преминул озвучить, но все же впустил Ханамию в машину. Макото несколько секунд боролся с собственными конечностями – ноги никак не хотели нормально укладываться в недостаточное пространство. В конце концов он уселся как мог и, когда Джунпей выразительно посмотрел на мигавший значок непристегнутого ремня, закатил глаза.

– А я думал, что я контролфрик, – ехидно заметил он, зевая и пытаясь нашарить ремень. Верхние конечности слушались еще хуже нижних, и с Джунпея сталось бы начать ржать, но тот только перегнулся и, схватившись за его плечо, пристегнул его сам, едва не устроив Ханамии приступ тахикардии. Ханамия предпочел сохранить хоть какие-то остатки гордости, так что скатился в кресле как можно ниже, пробормотал адрес и уставился в окно.

Кажется, он немного задремал, пока смотрел на мелькающие снаружи вывески, рекламные щиты и фонари, потому что когда Джунпей заговорил, Ханамия почти вздрогнул.

– Ты не... Черт, я собрался извиняться, хотя мне не за что. Ну, то есть, я бы, наверное, привез тебя в гости, но у меня братья живут, и вообще...

Ханамия бы умилился. Ханамия бы мог напроситься не только на чашку чая, но и на пол-кровати, и ему было бы наплевать на то, сколько братьев, младших или старших, подслушивает за стенкой. Но он, хоть и неохотно, отдавал себе отчет, в каком состоянии находится, и сейчас даже захват в заложники любимого дырокола или ограничение доступа к имиджбордам не могли бы заставить его попробовать стянуть с кого-то штаны.

Или с самого себя. Ханамия заметил, что в машине опять стало как-то тихо, и попытался оповестить Джунпея о том, что он еще жив.

– Я и не, хм, обижался? – он попытался нахмуриться. - Как твое собеседование в мейд-кафе?

– О, прекрасно, – на полном серьезе отвечал Джунпей. – С понедельника начинается рабство.

– Чем был плох фриланс?

– Ну, как и всякая работа. Свои минусы, свои плюсы, – Джунпей прищурился, глядя вперед. – Кажется, приехали?

Ханамия кивнул и собрался с силами, предвкушая очередную битву с собственными ногами. Джунпей потарабанил пальцами по рулю и сказал, больше утверждая, чем спрашивая:

– У тебя ведь, на самом деле, есть дома весь бэкап проекта. – В ответ на прищуренный взгляд Ханамии он только пожал плечами. – Это было бы похоже на тебя.

– Ну есть, мистер детектив, и что? Видеть его сейчас не хочу, – заявил Ханамия, выпутываясь из ремня и открывая дверь. – Спишемся.

– Ну да, – улыбнулся Джунпей, и Ханамия чуть не сплясал джигу, не справившись с собственными лодыжками, – спишемся.

*

Утро, как известно, начинается не с кофе. Вообще, у большей части человечества, утро начинается с посещения уборной, раз уж на то пошло, но речь не об этом. В офисе инди-разработчиков, только сдавших первую часть игры, утро началось с того, что Имаёши напомнил о релизе в конце недели. Имаёши выглядел неприлично отдохнувшим и довольным, Сакурай показывал Куроко фотографии с поездки в Акибу, чем наводил Ханамию на подозрения. Но утро понедельника - не самое лучшее время, чтобы пытаться применять методы индукции, особенно когда Мидорима и Кагами выглядели одинаково похмельно, а еще старались друг на друга не смотреть, чем заслуживали ревнивые взгляды от Куроко и комичные – от Такао.

Ханамия же выдавливал из кофеварки третий пролив эспрессо, когда Имаёши спросил его о том, что он думает о готовности проекта. Ханамия скептически изогнул брови, но ответил, пожав плечами:

– Версия полностью работоспособна. Все остальное моэ в глазах играющего.

– Акаши тоже что-то подобное сказал, – согласился Имаёши, посматривая на часы. Ханамия швырнул в кофе-гудрон четыре кубика сахара и меланхолично размешал.

– Ездили в Акибу на выходных? – спросил он, косясь на Сакурая. Имаёши тепло улыбнулся, и Ханамию передернуло, так что он поспешил ретироваться к своему столу.

И стоило ему грациозно плюхнуться в кресло, умудрившись не пролить ни капли кофе, запустить браузер, чтобы наконец-то за две недели проверить курсы акций на бирже (если эта несчастная инди-компания однажды взлетит, стоит выкупить ее из-под носа Имаёши просто ради того, чтоб посмотреть на его лицо) и проверить, не рухнул ли еще мир за пределами офиса, как жизнерадостный голос Идзуки прокатился по коридору снаружи, и Имаёши встал из-за своего стола, хлопнув в ладоши. Предчувствуя очередную порцию говен на лопате, Ханамия уперся взглядом в монитор и даже не посмотрел в сторону двери. Имаёши что-то сладко вещал о проделанной работе, о самоотверженном труде во имя ее и славу, а потом объявил:

– И как вы знаете, с тестировщиками у нас дела обстоят еще хуже, чем с преподавателями ЗОТИ в Хогвартсе.

Ханамия поставил бы пару манов на то, что в этот момент Имаёши смотрел на него, но погода на западном побережье США сейчас волновала его больше.

– Пока мы завершали главу, я решил не привлекать новые кадры, чтобы лишний раз не трепать нервы себе и команде, – продолжал Имаёши. – Но проект не закончен, а заново переживать всю эту дьяволиаду последних двух недель, думаю, не хочет никто. Посему, – уровень яда и сладости в его голосе начал превышать все нормы, допустимые для жизнедеятельности, – представляю вам вашего нового коллегу, который, как мне кажется, задержится у нас надолго.

– Меня зовут Хьюга Джунпей, – раздался голос, и Ханамия был уверен, что только что видел сообщение о приближении цунами к востоку Хонсю, – рад знакомству.

Идзуки что-то объяснял про старую дружбу, указал в сторону свободного стола, который, разумеется, был тем самым столом напротив Ханамии – весь заваленный распечатками и заставленный тремя из пяти чашек Макото, украденной у Мидоримы канцелярией и вечно мигрирующими по офису игрушками Куроко из хэппимила. Ханамия встал, чтобы спасти хотя бы запас стикеров и скрепок для степлера, но тут Хьюга увидел его и коротко улыбнулся.

Вся команда наблюдала, как Ханамия запутывается в собственных ногах и едва ли не падает, и никто не заметил, как Имаёши еле сдерживается, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.

Утро начиналось не с кофе, не с биржевых сводок и даже не с прилюдного унижения. Ханамия смотрел, как Хьюга бережно собирает фигурки Куроко, который, кажется, выглядел довольным, что хоть кто-то здесь будет уважать чужую собственность, – сам Куроко не уважал ни бога, ни черта, ни Акаши Сейджуро – как стол принимает подобие рабочего места, как Хьюга неловко усаживается в кресло и, похрустывая позвонками, разминает шею.

– Как насчет каждое утро начинать с пятиминутного разогрева в Торчлайте? – спросил Ханамия раньше, чем Хьюга включил компьютер.

– Мы же на работе.

– Джунпей, – вкрадчиво проговорил Ханамия, глумливо изгибая брови, – здесь никто не работает, как надо, пока все не начинает гореть.

– Неудивительно, что все в итоге горит, – проворчал Хьюга. – Но, что поделать, давай.

Ханамия подпер ладонью подбородок и притянул к себе кружку.

– На что еще тебя так легко уговорить?

– На самом деле, мало на что, – ответил Хьюга, глядя в экран и смешно хмурясь, отчего вечная складка на лбу проступала четче. – Но когда ты, Макото, выписываешь своими чудными бровями эти пируэты, мало кто устоит.

Куроко, вращаясь на стуле, прокатился мимо, схватил со стола фигурку Черной Вдовы и очень аккуратно поднял челюсть Ханамии на место, закрыв тому рот.


End file.
